


Christmas Presents for the One You Love

by starrynightdeancas



Series: Destiel December 2020 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Bee-Lover Castiel (Supernatural), Boys Kissing, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel Proposes Marriage to Dean Winchester, Castiel's Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Domestic Fluff, Engaged Castiel/Dean Winchester, Engagement, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightdeancas/pseuds/starrynightdeancas
Summary: Cas is nervous to share his Christmas present with Dean. It's something huge. Something he's spent a long time working on, and he doesn't want to wait for Dean to open the present later with Sam and Jack. He just hopes Dean will like it. And Dean does. Oh, Dean definitely loves it, bee puns and all.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel December 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084919
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Christmas Presents for the One You Love

**Author's Note:**

> Destiel December 2020, Day 3: Presents

“Merry Christmas, Dean,” Cas said the minute Dean blinked his eyes open.

Groggily, Dean moved his hand from Cas’ stomach up to his face, hand settling over Cas’ mouth. “Shush. Sleep time,” he mumbled, shifting to tuck his head into Cas’ shoulder; nose pressing against the angel’s throat.

Cas grumbled, though it was muffled, and he ever-so-gently moved Dean’s hand back down to where it had been resting on his tummy a few minutes ago.

“Wake up,” Cas said, nudging Dean’s leg with his own. “Please?” he asked softly. “I want to give you your present.”

Mumbling incoherently, Dean ghosted his lips against Cas’ jawline. “Presents later. With Sam and Jack.”

“Dean.”

The way Cas said his name, Dean was instantly awake, pushing himself up onto his elbow to look down at Cas. “What’s wrong?”

Shaking his head, Cas reached up to cradle Dean’s jaw. “Nothing’s wrong. I just- this present is really important. I’ve spent a long time on it. Can you please open it?”

Leaning down, Dean pressed a tender kiss to Cas’ lips, heart clenching in his chest at the thought of Cas spending so much time on a present for him. He broke the kiss a few seconds later, even though he kept his lips hovering over Cas’, brushing chaste little touches to the angel’s lips every other second.

“Is that a yes?” Cas asked, words pressed against Dean’s mouth.

“Mmhmm,” Dean hummed, even though he was quite content to spend the next twenty minutes kissing Cas just like this. Cas must have been thinking the same thing, because he kept leaning up into Dean’s touches; little soft kisses traded back and forth with quiet little gasps as their bodies slid together.

Finally, Cas pulled away, brushing his nose against Dean’s tenderly before leaning out of reach to grab a small box. “Merry Christmas,” Cas said, gently nudging the box into Dean’s hand.

The wrapping paper was perfectly folded with an elegantly placed blue bow on top; the paper a dazzling silver that caught the light leaking in from the hallway. Slowly, Dean untied the bow and unwrapped the paper. Just before he opened the box, Cas’ hand reached out and settled over his. Looking up, Dean caught the nervous look in the angel’s eyes again and he frowned. What was Cas so nervous about? Turning his hand over, Dean pressed their palms together affectionately; waiting until he saw the crease between Cas’ eyes slip away.

When Cas finally let go, Dean opened the box, peering inside. He tilted his head slightly- Sam constantly teased he was starting to copy Cas’ mannerisms because he was so smitten with the angel- looking down at the coffee mug inside. Why was Cas so nervous about a coffee mug?

He picked it up, admiring the deep sapphire color. It was simple and elegant. He cast his eyes back up to Cas, and if anything, the nervous expression had deepened.

Reaching out with his free hand, Dean tipped Cas’ head up so he could press their foreheads together gently. “It’s great. Thanks, Cas.”

Cas shook his head, causing their noses to brush together. “You um- you need to turn the mug around.”

Dean raised his eyebrow. Turn the mug around? Was there a design on it? Some silly pun? Something like ‘World’s Best Hunter’ or ‘Best Winchester’?

Turning the mug around, Dean froze; heart lurching in his chest as the air was knocked from his lungs.

In elegant golden scrawl were the words:  **Bee My Husband?** A little gold and black bee was buzzing next to the word bee, along with a small golden heart at the end of the question.

Casting his eyes back up to Cas, he saw there was suddenly a red velvet box in his hands. “I’ve been wanting to ask you for months now. But there wasn’t a perfect time. It had to be  _ us.  _ No bells and whistles, nothing fancy. And this, right here, this is us; waking up next to each other in our bed at home.

“Dean I- I love you. I can’t remember a time when I wasn’t in love with you. You-” Cas broke off, eyes darting away for a second as a sheen of tears glinted in his eyes.

Reaching out, Dean brushed his thumb along Cas’ cheekbone. “Cas,” he whispered softly, heart thumping so loudly in his chest he could barely even breathe.

Flickering his gaze back, Cas kept going. “It’s always been you, Dean. From the second I found you in hell, I was yours. And by some miracle, you chose me, too. You make me happier than I ever thought I deserved to be. I want this- want you- forever. Dean Winchester, please marry me?” Cas asked, fingers fumbling with the box before he finally got it open; revealing a silver band laced with hints of green.

Dropping the mug onto the mattress, Dean wrapped both hands around Cas’ neck, pulling him into a kiss so spine-tingling and toe-curling Dean felt like he was floating. When they parted, Dean was gasping for air and seeing stars.

“Is that a yes?” Cas asked, repeating his question from earlier.

Laugh bubbling up from his throat, he tipped Cas’ head so that he could reconnect their lips in a deep, desperate kiss. “Yes, yes, yes, God yes,” he said, pressing the words into Cas’ mouth.

Breaking the kiss, Cas moved to pull the ring from the box before he was reaching for Dean’s hand. He slid the ring onto Dean’s finger, and Dean felt like his entire being burst into a literal ray of sunshine.

“C-Cas?” Dean asked, breath stuttering in his chest.

“There’s a piece of my Grace in the ring. It connects us, almost like a bond,” Cas said, tugging Dean’s hand up so he could press a kiss to the band.

“I love you. God, Cas, I love you,” Dean said, feeling like his soul was radiating and melding with Cas’.

Several minutes, and many kisses later, Dean slumped back down onto the bed, left hand tangled with Cas’ as he picked up the mug with his right hand. “Did you really propose to me with a bee pun?” he asked.

Cas flashed Dean a gummy smile, and God, the whole thing was so  _ Cas  _ that Dean felt like his heart was going to leap right out of his chest. “Maybe,” Cas said, before he nudged his nose against the back of Dean’s neck.

“You’re an idiot,” Dean said, turning around in Cas’ embrace so he could press their foreheads together. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Cas said instantaneously.

Dean shook his head, squeezing Cas’ hand tightly. “I. Love. You,” he repeated, making sure Cas knew how much he meant it; truly, head over heels, completely, utterly, and devastatingly in love.

“Merry Christmas, Dean,” Cas said quietly, slotting their legs together.

“Merry Christmas, my husband-to-bee,” Dean replied, adding emphasis on the last word just to see his fiancé smile.


End file.
